Harry's Little Secret
by Blue Sapphire786
Summary: My version of how Harry and Ginny fall in love. No Secumsempra! This is set after Dean and Ginny break up!


_**Author's Note: I do not own ANYONE in this story! It's my first one shot, so don't hate! THANK YOU eladkse, Stephanie O, JGuar1212, ScarstarOfMountainClan , BananaToes37, Lost-HarryPotterObsessed, AND DanielWhite FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**_

_**ALSO, THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES AND ALERTS: ScarstarOfMountainClan, IceWitch19, BananaToes37, ASTRIDINES, zoeydelani, Skittlez99, kittykatkitkat, LittleTrooper07, irymat, Elli-Rose123, michealjacksoncloisfan, ginnyharrycloisalways, cloisginnyharryforever, ginnyharryclois, (Are you noticing a pattern too? The last three..they are sooo similar?), **__**flash1437, **_HuntressofArtemis310, and musicisbetterload.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" read the banner in the room of Requirements. She was now of age! Hermione could do magic outside of school! This would help a lot with her driven task for SPEW!

"Wow Harry, Ron! This is so sweet!" she said, giving them each a hug. Ginny smirked in the corner when Hermione hugged Ron. He was blushing, and they were hugging for just a litttlllleee too long.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Ginny smirking once more. She dragged out a couple of bottles of firewhiskey. "OK. So here's how it works. You pick, Truth or Dare. If you don't want to answer, or do it, then you can drink. But be warned, you have to drink the entire bottle..." she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Harry was very very scared. The monster in chest was cheering and happy for the chance to express his feelings. But he couldn't choose between Ginny and Ron. _But what if Ron is okay with it? _The nagging thought would not leave his mind as they all sat in a circle.

"Ginny, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked

"Truth." she said confidently.

"Did you or did you not go all the way with Dean?" Hermione asked mischievously. Ginny glared.

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T! Far from popular belief, I'm not a slut!" she screamed. Ron sighed with relief and mumbled something about mentioning it to Fred and George. Harry's monster roared was happiness. "Micheal Corner on the other hand..." she started, waiting to see everyone's reactions. Ron and Harry jumped up and Hermione just smiled. "GOSH GUYS, I WAS KIDDING!"

"Ron, Truth or Dare." Ginny asked.

"Dare." he replied smiling.

"Kiss Hermione" she said with no mercy in her eyes.

Ron mumbled something and blushed. "Ginny..." he said, his face red. "Hermione, would you rather I drink the firewhiskey?" he asked softly, looking straight into her eyes.

"No I would rather you didn't..." she whispered. Oh dear god, thought Harry. Now his two best friends were going to kiss and fall in love and he'd always be the third wheel. Both of them stood up very very slowly and kissed very very softly. Oh I am a genius, thought Ginny, Now everyone would be happy. Except for me. But Harry would never look at me like that...

The kiss deepened, and it was sooooo cute. "Beautiful...just beautiful!" Ginny said, crying over dramatically. Harry smirked at the couple. Of course Ginny would break the awkwardness. Hermione and Ron sat down, this time both smiling secretly.

"Harry, Truth or Dare?" asked Ron, still bright red and blushing.

"Truth, I'd rather not be forced to do something stupid." he said before glancing at Ginny. If he was dared to kiss _her_ he would not control himself.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in school?" he asked. Harry blushed, his face bright red. He coughed something. "Louder Harry." He glanced at the bottle of firewhiskey, quickly making the decision. Drinking meant Ron. Admitting meant Ginny. What a dilemma. _But again, what if Ron is really really okay with it?_ the nagging voice took over. His voice was a little more confident when he said, "A certain sixth year. You guys have to guess now."

"Is she in Gryffindor?" asked Hermione, smiling because she already knew.

"Yes." he replied.

"Is she Romilda Vane?" asked Ron.

"No." he replied.

"Romilda Vane? Reaallly Ron? Are you BLIND?" asked Hermione with a sigh. "It's OBVIOUSLY..."

"Ginny..." Harry whispered. His confidence adrenaline died. He looked down bright red, not meeting anyone's eyes. Ginny probably didn't like him. Ron would probably be thinking about murdering him. And Hermione was probably smirking.

"Really Harry?" Ginny whispered, pure joy shooting out of her. "You really think I'm prettier then Cho Chang?"

"Yes." He replied not looking up. She got up and lifted his chin. Suddenly she brought her lips to his and with a jolt, he felt his confidence come back. He did not think about Ron's anger or Hermione's smirks. All he saw was Ginny. Ginny with her bright red hair, with her soft skin, with her witty words, and cleverness. He deepened the kiss and felt the infamous love spark. Wait, boys weren't supposed to feel the spark were they? Someone cleared their throat, bringing Harry back to the present. They both pulled back at the same time and glared at Ron. Oh no, thought Harry. He had forgotten about Ron! But he didn't look too mad.

"Oh all right fine. But no making out in public. NO PDA! This is a privilege, not a right..." Ron started. But Harry didn't listen. His life was now perfect...

_**Ok, I know I'm a cheesy romantic...**_


End file.
